


Go to Sleep

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Silenceia, spontaneous Flash Fiction Day on tumblr.MCU, "Go to sleep"





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silenceia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceia/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Pepper turned around, rubbing her burning eyes. The place next to her was empty, and cold. Sighing, she stood, slipped into her slippers (fuzzy, pink, with bunny ears, because Tony thought he was funny), and pulled on her robe.

 

Softly, she walked to the elevator, knowing exactly where she’d find him.

 

The doors opened just as she came to a halt in front of the elevator, a strangely loud _ping_ soundedin the quiet of the penthouse.

 

Pepper didn’t have to press any buttons, JARVIS knew exactly where she was going. The elevator began to move on its own.

 

Aside from the soft _whoosh_ ing sound indicating movement, there was no noise to disturb the silence.

 

A few moments later, they’d reached the R&D level she’d wanted to get to.

 

The doors opened again, so Pepper stepped out.

 

All the labs were dark, empty, abandoned for the night. Only one was still lit.

 

JARVIS opened the door for her, no pass code necessary.

 

Pepper stood in the doorway for the moment, taking in the sight in front of her.

 

Tony was sitting in the Hot Rod, staring at the projection of Howard and Maria Stark getting killed. Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers had stationed themselves around their creator, U poking him gently.

 

Pepper sighed to herself, then strode through the lab as majestically as usual, despite the fuzzy bunny slippers, and slid into the car next to Tony. She gently took his hand, entwining their fingers, and allowed their body heat to tell him she was there.

 

When he finally moved, noticed he wasn’t alone, he leaned into her.

 

There were no tears.

 

If Howard Stark was still alive, Pepper would likely have contemplated sending the Winter Soldier after him herself. Just for that fact alone.

 

Eventually, even Tony needed to move.

 

“Come to bed, sweetheart.”

 

He just nodded slowly, moving as if stuck somewhere between a dream and reality.

 

Pepper led the way, their fingers entwined again. Back to the penthouse, through the living area, into their bedroom.

 

She helped him get out of his pants and shirt, leaving Tony only clad in his boxers.

 

Then she put him to bed with practiced ease, tucking the blanket around him. Like she’d do for a child.

 

Lying down next to him, Pepper combed through his hair, gently; humming no particular song softly under her breath.

 

“Go to sleep, Tony. I’ll still be here in the morning, when you wake up. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
